


Perfect

by inquisitivegarnet



Series: The Pieces of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivegarnet/pseuds/inquisitivegarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding night fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

_“I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place… but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn’t even have met.”_

 

Alistair remembered that conversation almost perfectly. How could he forget? It happened right before he first laid with the woman he loved, the woman he had come to care for above all else, the woman that was his light in a world of darkness, the woman who was now standing in front of him, dressed in all white and at one of the most beautiful he’s ever seen her. _His wife_.

 

She smiled at him then, probably because of the expression he wore when he realized that they were finally married, that she was his as much as he was hers. Her stunning blue eyes staring into his as she slowly raised her hand to gently place it on his cheek, her thumb lightly moving across his cheekbone.

He couldn’t stop staring at her. Somehow he got this wonderful, amazing, strong, fierce, warrior of a woman to fall in love with him, and now she was standing in front of him, as his wife Maker’s breath his head is still reeling about that, with concern on her face as he continued standing there dumbfounded.

 

“Alistair are you alright?” she asked him, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Yes I just-” he started and his voice cracking. A smile graced upon her red stained lips, as he cleared his throat and started again, a grin appearing on his in return. “I’m _really_ going to have to work on trying to remember how words work now that we’re married.”

She laughed at that and _Maker_ how he adored that sound. He fought to hear it at any opportunity he could, and whenever he managed to succeed, it brought him so much joy, more than should be allowed over a laugh probably.

“Don’t you worry about that quite yet. I have many plans for various sounds to leave your mouth, and not many of them are actually words… nor should they be particularly coherent if they are to be.”

His face grew hot at what was insinuated, and as he started imagining at whatever she could possibly conjure up, she raised her other hand to grab his face and bring it to hers. She stared into his eyes as she gave him a quick chaste kiss, another one following immediately after, a third following suit, then fluttering shut as he grabbed the back of her neck to hold the fourth there. The kiss gradually became deeper, his tongue gaining entry into her mouth, tasting the remnants of the mint chocolate desert she had before they dismissed themselves for the “consummation”. His hands slowly trailed down the bend of her waist, then moved to cup her rear and gave a generous squeeze. She squeaked in surprise then started laughing at the sound she probably didn’t expect to come out of her. One of the many he planned on dragging out tonight just as she did. He then bent at the knee to lift her up, his lips now finding purchase on her neck, her legs wrapping around his waist as he made his way to the absurdly large bed.

He plopped her in the center of it, the action making her giggle, and he found his place between her legs again as he trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck, and her shoulder. She moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot just beneath her lobe and shivered when he lightly bit down on her neck and kissed it again. His hands moved to squeeze her breasts, and  he bit back a groan when she rocked her hips against his. With all the clothes they were still wearing, it was hardly more than a tease but the excitement of it happening from his _wife_ made him barely in better shape than their first time together. She rocked against him again, and this time the moan escaped from his lips.

“These need to come off…” he said standing back up, unbuttoning his tunic. It was probably the most extravagant piece of finery he’s ever had on and it was all he could to to not rip it apart in eagerness to have his skin against hers.

She stared at him for a moment; with the expression he personally called her “thinky face” and sat up.

“Do you remember what you asked me when you decided you were ready to join me in my tent?” she asked after he pulled the undershirt off, leaving him in only his pants and boots.

“I distinctly remember asking you a lot of questions that night. Probably some I’m going to repeat in a couple of minutes. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

She smirked at him then reached and grabbed him by the belt and pulled him directly in front of her, her hand slowly inching up his stomach and chest, then stopped just over his heart. She gave a soft smile, feeling the rapid beat of it, then looked back to his burning gaze.

“You asked me “when will it be perfect?” and I thought about it a lot. As far as I was concerned, any moment I could have with you _was_ perfect. But now… now that we finally have this moment, this huge space with no need or concern to be quiet so as to not gain the attention of _everyone_ , no Darkspawn attack eminent at any given moment, and just… time… time to enjoy and savor everything, every moment, every breath, I can’t help but think that this is”

“Perfect.” He finished. She smiled up at him, one that was so genuine and filled with so much love and adoration it nearly made him choke up. What had he done to deserve her?

He dropped to his knees to get to her eye level and held the hand that was over his heart in place, and placed his other hand on her cheek. “You have made me the happiest man alive, and I promise you I will spend every moment I have making sure that you are as happy with me as I am with you. You are my salvation, you are my rock, you are my hopes and dreams, and you are my rose, and I swear to you on all the honor I can muster that I will do everything in my power to remind of this as often as I can for however long we have left to live and after. I love you.” He finished, smiling as he wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

She nodded and gave a watery laugh. “Same here.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one at a loss for words.” He laughed.

She chuckled and wiped the tears from the other side of her face with her wrist, “Yes well.” She started then grabbed and pushed him onto the bed beside her, and gracefully moved her thighs over his waist, moving the dress along with her, and straddled him. “We’ve all night, and all day for that. Though I suppose it’s time we get started?”

He moved his hand to the small of her back, and sat up, his face a breath away from hers. “Eager are we, dear wife?”

“Oh without a doubt, my darling husband.”

And the only word they would ever recall when thinking back to it was “Perfect.”


End file.
